Drowning in Dreams
by chosen1destahnee
Summary: A few months after Cloud City, Luke is shown something that changes his view on things forever, and he comes to a decision on an important matter. A chain of events are set into motion, bound to rewrite the fates of many.
1. Chapter 1

Drowning in Dreams

AN: My writers muse on Reset Button just wasn't working today, so I've decide to write this one shot and release the new chapter tomorrow. This will be a one shot, and will only have a chance of being otherwise once Reset Button is finished. Enjoy!

Ever since THAT one fateful day, my mind has been a raging war. The threat of spilling my big secret looms over my head like a dark cloud. And what of my feelings on the mysterious enigma who is like a dark cloud himself? The question tortured me for days, weeks, and then months. But now I have my answer, because I saw something incredible. It scarred me for life, but gave me a new view on things.

I found myself in a place that resembled hell to an unnerving extent. And then, I heard it. Screams of agony and raw pain, they pierced through my soul. I walked over to the source cautiously, and almost passed out. Burning in a lava river, was a limbless person(?) who, to be honest scared me to death. Then, I saw the person's eyes, and realization struck like lightening. It was my Father.

That explained the suit, and the bad attitude towards life. I couldn't blame him really. 'Are you just gonna let him burn idiot? Get him out of there!' some random voice echoed in my head. I reached a hand out for his prosthetic hand to grab onto, but the scene changed.

I was in some kind of medical facility, with medical droid poking at whoever was on the table. Once the pained moaning began I connected the dots and rushed to help. Only to realize I couldn't move. So I could only watch, as the pitiful limbless creature who fathered me was transformed into a mechanical monster. I felt my heart shattering into tiny pieces.

I will never forget the horrified expression on my father's face as the mask was lowered, forever cutting him off from the outside world. There was nothing I wanted to do more than grab him in my arms and run.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" came the voice of the Emperor.

The only sound in the room was Vader's regulated breathing, before he responded, "Yes master." The stench of fear stank up the whole room.

He turned his forever enclosed head and asked, "Where is Padmé? Is she safe?"

Padmé. Where have I heard that name before? Oh right! That was my mothers name. So he actually loved her.

"It seems in your anger you…KILLED HER."

The room began to shake, the fear in the room turning to self hatred faster than you could say "sabotage". I was suddenly able to move, and I made a mad dash to where my father was on his knees screaming out his agony.

"YOU DIDN'T KILL HER!" I yelled, "IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" My vision was clouded with tears as I allowed my father to collapse into my arms.

The scene changed again, and we were in some plain white sphere. I looked up from my place buried in the shoulder armor, and barely managed to hold back a gasp. The mask was off. I took in the sight, every single scar planted on the deathly pale skin, and committed it to memory. He narrowed his stormy blue eyes, as if trying to focus on something, and said, "L-l-l-u-u-u-k-ke?"

The single word was pronounced with so much difficulty, I simply nodded, not wanting to make him try to respond to anything that flew out of my mouth. We just stared at each other, each of us taking in the full sight of the other, and then embraced.

"This isn't a normal dream," I said, choking on happy tears, "you're really here with me aren't you." He nodded and I tightened my hold.

To my dismay, I woke up at that point. Leia was staring at me, concern evident in her eyes.

"Luke are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded and replied, "For the first time in a while, yes. I've finally figured something out, something very personal."

I looked down at my right hand, and held it to my chest. To think I thought losing one hand was bad! That's NOTHING compared to what my father's been dealing with for the past two decades! Now, I'm kind of thankful for that hand. It's kind of a link to my father, and helps me to understand him better.

My mind was made up. I was tired of leaving every battle without a redeemed Anakin Skywalker at my side. And even sicker of pretending nothing happened on Bespin. Cause something DEFINITELY happened.

"Leia, I have a job to do. And it's something that I must do myself." I didn't want to say alone, because after this 'job', I won't be alone.

AN: As you can tell, I love the father-son relationship. And Luke witnessing Anakin's transformation into Vader was just too tempting.


	2. Chapter 2

D.i.D. Ch2

AN: Once I saw that an author I've been reading followed this story (Thank You larueas! Love your work by the way), I decided I just had to continue. So now I'm writing two stories at once, but my spring break is starting so that won't be too hard. I don't own Star Wars!

* * *

'She was alive! I felt it!'

There is good in him, I've SEEN it. No matter what Yoda and Obi-Wan tell me, I have to do this. As Vader would say: It is my destiny. He'd be so proud if he heard me say that.

Now, how do you find a Sith Lord in the whole big galaxy? He could be anywhere, literally anywhere. For all I know he could be on Naboo breakdancing with tauntauns. Actually that's the last thing he'd be doing, and now I can't erase that image from my mind. Artoo was glad to be doing something, grateful to the point where he didn't even question what crazy personal mission I was going on.

"Artoo, take me into the eye of the hurricane," I said, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. The eye of the hurricane meant Vader's position, and the phrase meant more to me than ever before. If he was there, I would be there too, and I'd do all I could not to get sucked into the hurricane.

My travels lead me right onto the Executor, which was under attack. I took a look at the ships and felt a sense of dread. Those weren't Rebel ships.

"Artoo, get me in his EXACT location, RIGHT NOW!" I panicked. What if he was killed before I could do anything? What if he was too busy to notice me? What if I died? I decided there was no time to think of all that. I had to take action, and fast. Before it was too late.

My X-Wing landed in the hangar closest to Vader's location, I jumped out of the cockpit and ran like my life depended on it. 'Cause in a way, it did. I sped down the stark hallways, ignoring the annoyed comments from the people I knocked over. Nothing mattered to me but finding the most recognizable person in the galaxy.

I came to a halt in front of a door. Pain radiated from the inside, coming from a presence I'd know anywhere. Opening the door with the force and closing it behind me, I was mortified by the scene that lay in front of me.

There were two guys wearing dark cloaks (typical), neither one tall enough to be my father. They had crimson lightsabers pointing towards something- or rather SOMEONE on the ground. I only caught a glimpse of the person, but what I saw in that one glimpse told me enough.

"Hey you!" I said, steering their attention away from their victim, "If you want him, you've gotta get through me first!"

I'm pretty sure I heard a hoarse, "Luk-kk-kee, dddon't-t" but I went on.

"What are you waiting for?" I taunted, "Come at me."

The two men charged at me, but I simply jumped over them, and they crashed into one another. I unhooked my lightsaber, the green light reflecting off the black walls.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," I observed, "the anger clouding your thoughts. I really can't waste my time with such instability."

I shocked myself by saying that. Instability? Since when did I talk so formally. I easily blocked an incoming strike from one opponent, slamming the other against a wall with the force.

"Surrender boy," one panted, "you're only tiring yourself."

I gave a short laugh and said, "Quite the contrary. You and your partner are already exhausted, while I feel fine," I looked behind my shoulder slightly, so a pair of blue eyes caught mine as I said my next words, "If only you knew the power of the light side. The dark side simply drains you like a broken power cell. Any surge of energy you feel is temporary. I don't know if you're a dark Jedi, a Sith, or some other group, but I suggest you seize the attack before I continue. For what you saw is only the beginning."

They reluctantly got back on their ship through a hole they must've blown into the wall. Once they left, I looked around the room. It looked like someone had been throwing someone else around, like a piece of worthless trash. But the one being thrown was of worth to me.

I ran over to where my father's broken body had been discarded. My heart broke, every single wound had been reopened. He looked like he had one the day it first happened, the scar tissue covering his 'body' a patchwork quilt of red and black. On top of all that, was a thick coat of wet blood. His prosthetic limbs had been literally ripped out, blood pouring from the stumps. Very few scraps remained of the suit, and he was on the brink of death.

"Father," I whispered, hoping he heard me. I wrapped him in my arms, trying not to touch any injuries, which was difficult because they were EVERYWHERE.

I remembered that he could breathe more easily in the pod thing, which was in the center of the room. I carefully carried what was left of him into into the chamber, not caring if blood got on my clothes.

Once we were in I closed it, and felt my eyes start to water. I shut them, in an attempt to stop the flow of tears. If one were to land on the cracked head of the "almighty Lord Vader", he would feel like someone had stabbed him. To my dismay, I realized he probably had been stabbed a few times.

I wiped my tears onto my sleeve, and tried to see if there was anything I could do. There wasn't, so I tried look on the bright side. At least the attackers had left a large scrap of leather covering the things I'd rather not see. I really didn't want to have to see any of it, but my needs out ruled my wants right now.

"It's okay," I said quietly, "you're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again, because I'm here, and I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Vader stirred slightly, and his eyelashes would've fluttered if he had any. I could easily tell he was having trouble opening his eyes, and I waited patiently. Usually I have no patience, but this definitely doesn't qualify as usual.

"L-llu-"

"Shhh," I said, "there's no need to say anything. Please just focus on breathing for me."

He nodded, and the room was silent except for his heavy, yet natural, breathing. I rested his head on my shoulder. His skin brushed against mine, and he flinched a little. But then Vader drew nearer, and I felt like the luckiest person in the galaxy. All of my childhood dreams, were fulfilled by the battered form in my arms.

After I while, I lifted him so that he was at eye level and asked, "Are you breathing more easily now?"

"Yy-ye-essss," Vader answered, his speech slurred ridiculously. I didn't say anything about it though, I was just relived I could understand him at all. From first sight I would've thought my father was incapable of blushing, for his skin was already red, but I was proved wrong when his cheeks glowed a bright pink. I realized he must've picked up on my thoughts. Stupid force.

"It's not your fault," I said reassuringly. I felt more like the father than the son, "At least I know what you're saying."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow as if to say "Really Luke? I'm not stupid you know", and attempted an unamused expression, but it turned out a little messed up. And looked like it hurt…A LOT.

"Wwwaant-t *breath* c-c-commee *breath* wittthh *breath* y-yyoouu *breath* ssssson," he wheezed out, and it took me a moment to figure out the message he was trying to convey through his staggered breathing.

When he had said, "Join me," he was trying to say he wanted to join ME. I didn't dare ask why he couldn't say it before, lengthy explanations were far beyond my father's capabilities at this point.

"And together we can SAVE the galaxy," I quoted, "as father, and son."

Force knows my father would be crying if he could, as he said one sentence with no pronunciation difficulty.

"That's that way it should be."

* * *

AN: I love sweet father son moments! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

D.i.D. Ch3

AN: Hello, and welcome back to the darker of my two stories (so far, you never know).

Veritas1995: Yes, that was well played if I do say so myself. And the opportunity was perfect.

MckinlayHeatherBell: Don't worry, I'm continuing for a long time. Hope you do the same on your story!

Enjoy Luke's crisis.

* * *

Perfection is something that will never truly be achieved, for we all have different ideas if what it is. In my mind, perfection would be lying in my father's arms, him perfectly healed and me perfectly fine. We'd tell stories, me blabbing about how my day went, him nodding and pretending he understood the craziness of my social life. But for now, this was close enough.

"Father, you need a medic. That's terribly obvious. Should I go get one?" I asked.

"W-wa-antt y-yyouu ttttoo st-ttaayy," he protested quietly.

"I want to stay too. But I also want you to be efficiently cared for, and I'm no doctor."

"Okay…" my father said, making no effort to hide his disappointment. Then I understood, after so many lonely years, he didn't want to be left alone again.

I sighed, "I guess I can find a way to get you a medic with you attached to me."

His expression instantly changed from put-out to enthusiastic. At least I think it was enthusiastic, the scar tissue messed everything up, making facial expressions hard to read.

I had to improvise, so I took a small oxygen mask, put it on my father, and looked for things I could use while I cradled him in m arms. Sadly, there was nothing in the room, and I was about to give up when Artoo rolled through the door with a black cloak and an Inperial officer uniform. I quickly put the uniform on over my clothes, and used the cloak to conceal Vader's body.

"Thanks Artoo," I said, before running out of the room.

As I ran down the halls I yelled, "Medical crisis coming through! I repeat, medical crisis coming through!"

Everyone moved to the side to let me through, and I heard some people asking "Did you see what room he came out of? Do you know what this means?" I ignored and kept running until I reached the med center.

"Just treat him," I commanded, "no questions asked. The order was given to me by Lord Vader himself."

At the mention of Vader the medics got to work. For once, I was thankful for his reputation. I watched with fatherly concern (I held back a laugh at the irony) as the tools danced across Vader's body, though I couldn't physically see any improvements.

One medic pulled out a roll of bandages, and my father's eyes opened slightly. *Oh, great. Now I'm going to be transformed into the world's shortest mummy.* he projected through the force.

*You'll be fine. I'll be right here with you.* I replied.

I lightly squeezed the stump of his right arm in encouragement, and watched as the medics wrapped him up, leaving openings for his eyes, nose, and mouth. The oxygen mask was still on of course.

"Question, who exactly is it that we're treating?" one medic asked.

"The Supreme Commander." I replied, acting like it was no big deal.

Their eyes widened and they stared at their patient. "You mean, THIS is LORD VADER?!"

"I'm n-nnot-tt aa-aslee-eppp y-yyou kn-now," the man in question said, causing one doctor to drop his clipboard and the others to jerk back.

"How 'bout I get Lord Vader here back to his quarters," I said sheepishly. Of course, Lord Vader himself was nodding at this suggestion.

"Yeah, go do that," the head medic said simply, breathing heavily.

Vader rolled his eyes and muttered something about breathing, I couldn't understand it though. Then I wrapped him in the cloak and walked back to my father's chambers. Most people in the hallways recognized me from before, and kept whispering theories and gossip. One man was holding a glass, which suddenly shattered as he was telling another officer a 'what's under the suit' theory he'd come up with.

"I'm guessing you did that," I whispered to my bundle of tragedy. It was obvious.

Though muffled through the cloak, I could understand my father's response, "P-pperrh-hhap-ppssssss…."

I held back a laugh as I entered the passcode to Vader's room. Artoo was waiting for us in the hyperbaric chamber, he appeared to be a working on something. I walked over to get a closer look. Artoo had turned the chair in the center of the chamber into a comfy little bed by reclining it.

"That was very nice of you Artoo," I said, patting the astromech droid on his dome.

So we plotted how in nine Sith hells we were going to explain this to the Rebellion.


	4. Chapter 4

D.i.D. Ch4

AN: Homework, leads to business. Business, leads to no free time. No free time, leads to not writing. Not writing, leads to why this chapter was so late. That's my excuse, sorry. But on the bright side…it was May the Fourth yesterday! Also known as Star Wars Day! And it was also my birthday! So, I gave you guys a present, enjoy!

* * *

I'll never say it to his face, but having the bandages cover Vader's wounds made me feel much more comfortable. I think it made him more comfortable too, the fear in his eyes wasn't as evident as when he was exposed to me. Now it was all business. We needed a plan, and fast. Otherwise, this whole thing goes down the drain.

"We need ideas. Lots of them. Somebody, give me something," I stated.

I saw my father about to open his mouth when I added, "And if you have lung damage, don't wear yourself out. Every breath is precious."

*You said for me to give you something,* Vader's presence said in the force, *how else am I supposed to do that and have Artoo hear it?*

I sighed. "Anakin, Anakin, Anakin," I began, "you simply could write it down."

"I ddon't-t h-hav-vve a-armsss or-r pp-paper-r," he said, abusing the syllables so badly I couldn't help but cringe. If he noticed, he didn't show it. Which was odd since his facial expressions were like a book, really easy to read. Which probably had something to do with hiding his expression for so long.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that," I said stupidly, sheepishly running a hand through my hair.

He rolled his eyes, but then got all serious, "I-I-I kn-now-w I'll-l nev-vver f-fforg-get."

Artoo whistled sympathetically, pulled out a tissue, and offered it to Vader. He stared at it for a second, and then waved his stump arm, telling Artoo that he wouldn't be able to use it anyway. Artoo did the sad sound again, which led my father to start trying to explain something with stump gestures. It failed.

I picked up on his thoughts, and heard, *Kriff! I can't even communicate through hand motions, because I have none.*

*It really just looks like you're waving your arms around,* I replied honestly.

*Did you go into my head? Because believe me, it's not a very nice place.* I felt guilt flow through him in large waves, almost overpowering the light shone by his love for me.

*Oh, I believe you alright, and no. You were just projecting a little and I picked up on it. Should we just talk like this and have me repeat what you say to Artoo? I'd prefer to hear the sound of your voice, but I don't want to make things hard for you.* I said, pouring all my feelings out.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, and then were filled with pearly tears, "Oh, Ll-uk-ke…ssson-nn. You…hav-ve…nn-nno i-iidea…how…much-ch th-that-tt…m-mmeannss to…me. B-b-bbutt-t…why?"

Did he even have to ask? It was so simple, so obvious. "Because, I love you father," I stated simply and truthfully.

Crying turned into gales of joyous laughter, which then sadly became a coughing/choking (oh the irony) fit. "I love you too," Vader declared passionately. The simple phrase was so beautiful I barely even noticed the many pauses for breathing and mispronunciations. His head was buried in my shoulder and I felt the wetness tears bleeding through my clothes.

So much for a serious "battle plan". The winds changed faster than you could say "Anakin Skywalker", which happens to be a very fun thing to say. It seemed that my father and I couldn't spend ten minutes together without having a moment. These moments are the ones I'll never forget, since they are my childhood dreams becoming a reality.

Artoo beeped impatiently and I gave him a look that said, 'I'm kind of busy.' A speaker came out of a hidden compartment on Artoo, and piano music came on. I gave him a weird look, and then he beeped, /Just play along, this'll make a good memory/.

The singing in the song started, so to Artoo's command, I lip synched it, "I really hate to let this moment go," my father looked up at me and the muscles where his eyebrow would be raised in confusion, "touching your skin and your hair falling…slow"

My father's eyes darted toward the top of his head. What he found there, or rather what he didn't find, earned me a weird look. But Artoo urged me to continue lip-synching, "When a goodbye kiss, feels like this.… Don't you wanna stay here, a little while. Don't you wanna hold each other tight. Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight. Don't you wanna stay here a little while. We could make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna staaaaayyy." Now I kind of understood why Artoo gave me such a strange request. Take away the romantic stuff, and this sounded like the relationship between Vader and I. There was an instrumental, and Artoo told me to stay quiet for the next verse.

Which left me startled, when VADER of all people began lip synching the next part, which was sung by a girl, "Lets take it slow we don't want to move too…fast. I don't wanna-"

Artoo turned off the music, and claimed /The next line was going to be messed up in this situation/.

"Why did you have us lip synch?" I asked incredulously.

/I would've had you sing it instead, but Anakin can't really talk./

*Simply moving my mouth was still painful you know,* my father sent with the force.

I relayed the message, and then said, "Actually, we don't know. We'll probably never know."

/The father son musical was just for my own amusement,/ Artoo admitted.

My father glared at the astromech, with an intensity only the actual Darth Vader could muster. As they stared each other down, I tried to actually come up with a plan. Maybe we don't tell them that he's Darth Vader? That could work, or it could blow up in our faces. I sighed in frustration. That would have to do. Now, to get serious medical help. The medics actually hadn't done much more than keep him stable for a bit. Then, I came up with an idea. A crazy idea, but an idea that just might work.

"By any chance do you have any spare suits?" I asked.

He nodded, and then looked at me questioningly. "I've got a plan," I stated simply, and went to find where the extra suits were stowed away.

There was an extra in a hidden compartment on the floor. I took it out, studied the abomination for a while, and did something I was only doing because it was inevitable. I began putting the suit on myself. My father's jaw slacked and hit the floor. The dreaded walking emergency room was way too big for me, but by the time anyone noticed I'd be long gone.

I felt an eerie sense of déjà vu as I lowered the mask onto my face, followed by the helmet.

"Oh, the things I do for your sake father," I said with the synthesized voice.

The things I would do for his sake were bound to get even crazier than parading around as Darth Vader.

* * *

AN: I was watching lip synch battles, so I couldn't resist. And I can imagine funny reactions. The song Artoo turned on is "Don't You Want to Stay" by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. Great song, has always made me think of Anakin's death scene in Return of the Jedi. Enough of me trying to convert people to the depressing side of pop music. All of hell is about to break loose, so stay tuned!


End file.
